


"Please say something"

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Drabble, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: Kolivan and Keith go on a mission, but they run into some trouble...
Relationships: Keith & Kolivan (Voltron)
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169117
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	"Please say something"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt of a challenge of including quotes in my stories.  
> Well, here we go.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, get the information, get out. I mean, all Blade missions are like that, but it should’ve been one of the easier missions either way. But of course, the universe decided to have some fun with us and there were druids at the base. They were not supposed to be here. So now, I'm running for my life while trying to not get killed.

We started with five blades, now we’re down to two.  Kolivan and I. we continued to run down the halls, trying to avoid shots of electricity that could easily kill us, or severely wound one of us, and I know that if I don’t keep up, I will be left here for dead, or for torture. Fun. 

“Do you have the information?”  Kolivan asked as we round another corner,  narrowly dodging a  lightning bolt.

“Yeah,” I simply say, out of breath.

And that’s when we became royally screwed. A druid appeared in front of us, its hand raised and taking aim. We quickly spin around but the one was chasing us was also aim to kill us as well. 

“You can come with us willingly, or we can just strike,” one of them croaked, their voices seeming to echo along the halls.

I tighten my grip on the chip, making the corners dig into my skin painfully. There was silence, like how cowboys used to go off at each other in the movies, lightening crackling and material being clenched. The one ahead of us, the one that was following us, tilted  its head and seemed to have shrugged their shoulders.

“Well, you took too long to answer,” and with that, they fired. Both of them fired.

It felt like slow motion, the sound of electricity coming closer, the heat coming closer as well. And then I realized that they were in the same position area, us in the center. And I never thought it actually worked in movies, but this whole new life seemed to be like a sci-fi movie. So, with that, I quickly squat down, kick Kolivan’s leg from beneath him, hopefully he won’t make me do extra drills, and watched the glowing orbs collide where Kolivan and I were only there a few moments earlier.

There was no sound, just a shock wave that made me fly into the wall, painfully.  Kolivan was closer to the blast then I was, but it felt like I was right next to it. There was darkness for what felt like hours, but probably only minutes as we seemed to still be in the hallway, where all the walls seem to be dented inwards. I'm on my stomach, my cheek on the metal, and I know I should get, but my limbs feel like they are made from led.

All I could do was lift my head enough for me to turn it away from the ruined wall, and stare at  Kolivan’s still form. Panic started surge through me until I saw the subtle movements of his chest moving, proving he was still breathing, still alive. I squeezed my eyes closed for a second before I opening them and get off the floor. I felt like a huge bruise that seemed to throb in time with my heartbeat. I sucked in a huge  breathe of air before I limped over to Kolivan.

I bent down, phased the mask so I could see his face, and checked his pulse, finding it steady and strong. I started to nudge him, hoping to be able to wake him up. I nudged his shoulder for the tenth time, and he finally released a groan. I let out a sigh of relief as I did it again.

“ Kolivan , can you  here me? If you can, say something,” I say.

All I got was another groan, but I could see his eyes moving behind his eyelids.

“ ** Please say something ** ,” I shake his shoulder again, raising my voice, “I will not be able to drag you to safety. I am too young for my back to go out,” I complained.

“ Ke’th ,” I hear him slur.

“ Kolivan ,” I pat his shoulder this time, “How are you?”

“Well,”  Kolivan takes a second before he answers, “I probably have a sprained wrist, maybe a dislocated left shoulder, and definitely some bruising,” I nod my head, “How about you kit?”

I huff out, “I’m not a kit,” before I grab my knife, “I just have bruising,” I look around the hall, making sure there’s no druid or sentries around, “We’re going to have to start moving,” I lower my hand for him to reach.

He takes it, and I help pull him up. When he stands, I can see that his shoulder is not in the place it should be. I just sigh.

“We’re going to need to fix the shoulder first,” I say as I grab his elbow and his wrist.

He just nods. And I push. There's a pop. No flinch, or sound. Nothing from the leader of the Blades.

“Thank you, Keith, do you have the chip?” I check my pockets, feeling the small weight of it in there. I must have placed it in there before the explosion.

“Yup,” and with that confirmation, we race out of there and get to the pod with our lives and the information. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> How I'll do.
> 
> Please leave a comment and maybe a kudos.  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
